badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Evilplankton.butthole
Once upon a time, i was walking a dog. I love creepypasta. Then, i found a tape in the middle of the road. The tape sez, “Evilplanton.hello_there_random_guy_reading_this_story_yes_this_is_supposed_to_be_a_crappy_pasta”. “Hey. It’s Spongebob.” I Said. I remembered this show when I was little. It was my favourite anime of all time. My second favourite is Cory in the House. “I has not heard of this episode before” I said. “Maybe i should ask nickelodeon about this episode.” So i went to holllywood and go Nickerodeon and assed the creator of spongebum squirepants, Stephen Hillinburg , of what this epissode is . “Oh no. Don't watch the tape”he said in feer. “The episode you has is a curse episode and if ya watch it and stuff, it will curse your life and give you diabetes.” He then ran home crying out “I want my mommy and daddy” so I asksed an Nickleodeon executiv of what the episode is. He sqeauls like a girl and wetted himself. After going to Nicclerodeon, i come out nickelodeon and came to Tom kenny houes. I have an interview with Tom kenny and he warmed me aboot this tape is evil and stuff. Also he says it satanic powers is strong. I came home and turn tv on and put me tap on me sexy vhs player. The episode start with pirate guy saying “get me all your potatoes! Hahahahahahahahahaha” in a super scaray evil voice. His eye are red and black and has super hyper-realistic blood on his eyes. The theme plays but they was screalling. The audio guality isn’t good and it was backwards. And in the background there are pics of tommy wiseau and emoji movie characters dabbing with fidget spinner. I was scared. The show start with spongebob happily going to krusty krap. “Oh boy. It’s the best day ever.” said Spongebob.He’s then came in the krusty krabs. Krusty krabs thatday is popular. Expect for the chum bucket, as ussalal. Plankton wanted to killed everybody in bikini bottom. So he smashes caron with a hammer. Grass fell into the floor. Caron was dead. He then when to krasky krub an killed mr. krab with a gun. His shell shattered and the blood was red and stuff. Me and my girlfriend and my kids and my dog were terrified of what we got saw. He then went to sandy and took her space helment off. She couldn’t breath, and He turns purple. She then suffocated and died. then ran over garry. The blood and were so super hyper-realistic, that i puked and pooped myself nonstop. He thwm go to boatin stool and pooped mrs. puff like a balloon. Guts were flying all over the place. Then, he then went to squidward and cutted him in the stomach. He then turns him into Katsu ika odori-don. (活いか踊り丼, A.k.a. dancing squid rice bowl, which is a japanese dish consisting of a fresh squid atop either rice or noodles. Upon pouring soy sauce on the squid, it squirms ("dances") as the muscles react to the sodium in the sauce. The dish is commonly served with salmon eggs and other toppings.) He then eats squidward on by one, tenticle by tentacle. Also, He made waffles. he then came to spongebob house. Spongebob and patrick was eating a banana split while watching “MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy”. Plankton graps a chainsaw from nowhere and spongebob and patrick are scared. They were run awaond circles. They were chopped into teeny-tiny bits. The guts and blood were red and hyper-realistic. The episode end with plankton ended. We were super horryfed. Me, my girlfriend, my kids and my dog destroyed the tape and throw it in the insiterator. And then, tv has melted. “Oh no” i said. Then plankton apears on the stairs upstairs. Plankton have red eyes and his teth was big and pointy. He was carrying knife. It has blood on it. “Kick the baby.” He says. He them kick it. It hit window. But it survives. “I’m gonna kill you and you're family.” He yells. He then chases me around the house. I then grap me shotgun and shoot his face off. He dies. I also burn it in the Siterator. And everyone lived happily ever after. The end. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Engwish